Por el alcohol
by SpicaNardi
Summary: Las consecuencias de unos tragos de más... Una confesión de un piloto a su confidente. Jeremiah x Villeta. Mi primer oneshot de esta serie, que se convirtió en mi favorita.


_Advertencia: Code Geass y sus personajes son propiedad de Studio Sunrise/CLAMP. Usados por la autora en este fic, sin ánimo de lucro._

**Por el Alcohol…**

Como el bar cerraba temprano, debido al toque de queda impuesto dos semanas después de la aparición pública de Zero, Jeremiah y Viletta no tuvieron más remedio que salir a dar una vuelta por las cercanías, para distraerse de toda la tensión que habían vivido en esos días. El cielo nocturno estaba despejado, aunque las estrellas brillaban tenuemente.

Pese a las palabras de ánimo de su compañera, el resquemor de Jeremiah hacia Zero y sus superiores e inferiores en el ejército británico, estaba lejos de desaparecer. El dolor de perderlo _absolutamente_ todo, por culpa de un hombre y una palabra, era como el de un hierro ardiente sobre la piel. Sin embargo, tenía que continuar, aprovechando el no haber ido a prisión, aunque el remedio fue peor que la enfermedad: la degradación de cónsul a simple piloto de Knightframe.

A su lado, Viletta permanecía silenciosa, cabizbaja; había usado todos sus recursos para tratar de ayudar a su otrora superior. Pero sabía que esa herida quedaría abierta durante mucho tiempo y su sanación era muy difícil…

Finalmente, se sentaron en un banco de un parque cercano a los cuarteles.

- Viletta – el silencio finalmente fue cortado - ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes lo que te sucedió en Shinjuku?

- Señor… yo… - la mujer titubeó avergonzada – la verdad, traté por unos días de recordar como perdí mi Sutherland antes de decírselo, pero fue inútil, sólo recuerdo sombras… Más que todo, fue por el temor a las represalias por haber abandonado el campo de batalla.

Jeremiah sonrió.

- ¿Entonces no confías en mí?

- ¿Qué dice?

- Viletta, siéndote honesto, tu eres la única persona en la que tengo toda mi plena confianza. Te he contando todo acerca de mis sueños y pesares, mis planes y frustraciones. – el antiguo cónsul hizo una pausa y luego miró a su compañera – Y además, sé que me crees cuando te digo que no me acuerdo de nada de lo que hice esa nefasta noche…

Algo extraño había en el ambiente. Viletta lo presentía.

- Y yo también te hubiera creído si me contabas lo que Shinjuku.

- ¿Señor Jeremiah?

- Porque los ángeles nunca mienten, ¿No es cierto?

Ella nunca esperó que aquel que había sido su superior y ahora su igual, le demostrara su entera confianza y gratitud, dándole un beso en los labios de manera inesperada. No pudo corresponderle, porque fue muy inesperado.

Siempre veía a Jeremiah Gottwald, como el hombre que tanto la había ayudado, empezando con solucionar sus problemas para integrarse al ejército británico, a causa de su humilde origen, compensándolo con su talento y eficacia, y convertirla en su confidente, siendo ella la guardiana de sus secretos más oscuros, empezando con su acto de cobardía en el Palacio Real de Aries.

Era un simple lazo de amistad, un vínculo de lealtad y agradecimientos sin límites… ¿Podía ir más allá?

- Señor, debemos volver – dijo Viletta con un suspiro, después de terminar – Mañana tenemos que reunirnos con Diethard para que nos ayude con este asunto. Quizás, su cámara o la de sus asistentes, pudieron registrar algo que pueda resolver este misterio.

- Está bien, vamos.

Se pusieron de pie y nuevamente retomaron el camino hasta los cuarteles.

- Hazme un favor – dijo Jeremiah a manera de conclusión – Lo que hice ahora… Que quede como nuestro pequeño secreto. ¿Entendido?

- No se preocupe, señor.

Si, todo había sido por el whisky, que supo hacer de las suyas; siempre se sabe que el alcohol es un buen aliciente para cometer locuras. Sin embargo, Viletta aún dudaba que esa explicación fuera convincente del todo…

_Ah, mi primer oneshot y fanfic de Code Geass… Me dio mucho problema, pero por fin lo logré. En realidad quise hacer sobre una de mis parejas favoritas de la serie, Jeremiah y Viletta, dos personajes con destinos trágicos, aunque bueno, creo que a Viletta le irá mejor en R2. Lo malo, es que ya me estaba saliendo un poco fluff y pues digamos que eso no le hubiera caído bien a la parejita. _

_Espero que les haya gustado. Saludos._


End file.
